Detox
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: Total AU fic where Booth and Brennan are extreme opposites of who they are, what they are and what they believe in.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I wrote this coz I couldn't find a ff about a bad Booth or a Booth no one wants to think of but I know that inside that strapping

suit wearing fine looking FBI agent, there's a drug addict waiting to be set free, ok maybe there's no druggie in him but what if...?

Disclaimer: oh yeah I almost forgot this one

1: I don't own Bones

2: It is the property of Hart Hanson and Fox

3: If I did own Bones then some craziness might ensue

There HAPPY NOW!

Chapter 1 ...  
Everywhere was dark and rank, Seeley Booth shivered uncontrollably while vigorously twitching and sweating, it had been seven days since he'd

last gotten a hit the reason being that he had no money left, he'd collected his last paycheck about three weeks ago and now, all that money

was gone, he just sat in a corner of his cramped two-room apartment with little or no furnishing only an old T.V, a table scarred by cigarette

butts, an old worn out couch and a bed that he never got to use unless he brought home any girls(prostitutes of course, no sane woman would

want to pursue a reasonable relationship with a poor using bastard like himself) which was very rarely because what money he made he spent

it on drugs and the rest he spent on food and well...clothes and also because he mainly slept out most nights. ...

Dim yellow light bulbs hung low on exposed wires and I sat on the stupid couch in front of my stupid T.V and tried to still myself but it was not possible and I knew it but I just wasn t thinking straight

"Shit, fuck this" I finally got tired of the shivering and decided to do something about it so I got off the couch and put on my old dark

grey trench coat and got out of the stifling apartment.

The streets were filled with people and poorly lit so I had to tread carefully I stumbled and almost fell but I stilled myself on a

lamp post that was luckily just in front of me, I lifted my head and that was when I saw her, red-haired, pretty faced and phenomenal figure

she was trying to stop a taxi, she raised her hand and then my eyes were quickly drawn to the purse in her hand it looked like it would have

a lot cash at that thought my hands started twitching violently again, I hadn t even noticed that it stopped twitching for a while so I shoved

them into my pockets, my mind immediately went to hyper drive as I thought if I could get her bag then I could probably get a hit from Mickey.

So at that thought he advanced towards the red-haired lady, Temperance Brennan probably would have noticed how threatening the man

who approached her looked if she had just raised her head from her phone, but she was too busy trying to send a text to her friend, she felt

something hard on the small of her back, it wasn t cold but she didn t have to be told what it was, a gun?, then she felt her assailant come up

behind her, he was so close she could smell him, he smelt like old tobacco and sweat, people watching her might have thought that they were

acquainted and it was him she was waiting for but before she could react, he said into her ear

"You scream and I ll kill you understand"

His voice didn t quaver so he probably had done this before and wasn t afraid but she noticed that the gun was occasionally jerking up her

back, twitchy, so he was agitated and probably didn t want to be messed with oh God, why her what had she done?, she thought as she

nodded her head vigorously to shoe she understood

"Now slowly act like you're putting your phone in your bag and give me your wallet..." he lifted his hand and rubbed his eye with the heel

his hand and then abruptly put it back down "...put all your cash in it and...and don t try anything stupid like mace ok or I ll shoot you

hear me?"

She nodded and then put her phone into her bag and slowly put all the money in her purse into her wallet, his eyes were darting around and he

was moving from one foot to the other, when he noticed that she was done he put out his right hand to collect the wallet, she noticed a tattoo

on the front of his wrist and , it looked like some kind of Chinese writing but she couldn t be sure, maybe it was a...she was pulled out of her

thoughts when he pushed the gun harder against her back, she almost screamed forgetting his threat when he said coolly into her ear

"I m gonna walk away now and if you scream, remember I have your wallet so I have your personal info...understand? and don t look back you hear?"

Oh she understood alright so she nodded her head vigorously squeezing her eyes shut when she felt the gun leave her back and felt him leave,

she breathed a sigh of relief but stood there for about fifteen minutes facing the road before she gathered the courage to open her eyes

and look around her, when she didn t notice anyone looking at her menacingly, she broke out into a quick walk and brought out her phone

from her purse and called her friend

"Cam...Cam hello Cam.."

"B, what s wrong..?"

"Cam I need you to come pick me up please, come pick me up..." she pleaded like her very existence depended on it

"Ok B calm down, what happened, is it Peter cause if it is..." she was cut off mid sentence by Tempe

"Camille it s not Peter please just come pick me up, I ll tell you when you get here"

"Ok, where are you?"

"I m at the McDonald's on K Street"

"Ok I m coming sit tight"

"Please hurry" she said and snapped her phone shut, suddenly everywhere felt cold

TBSBTBSB

I was riding the high and euphoria of my latest hit I had just gotten from Mick, God it felt sooo good, I was in a corner

of my bedroom when I remembered the red-haired lady...hmm I hadn t even used a real gun but she was so scared so so so scared, I took out

her wallet and flipped through it there was still some money left in it for rainy days, I finally found what I was looking for, her I.D card

Temperance Brennan, whoa she was a psychologist like all those shrinks Becca made me go see, too bad she won t have her I.D it was

probably important, my eyes lingered a little more on her face and blue green eyes, she was beautiful, well enough sightseeing, I tucked the

wallet with the I.D under my bed and then sat still for a while enjoying the drugs coursing through my whole body...so light.

A/N:You like? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I m back with chapter 2

Disclaimer; Oh yeah I almost forgot, this is important

1: I don't own Bones

2: It is the property of Hart Hanson and Fox

3: If I did own Bones maybe I wouldn t be writing fanfic

Chapter 2: Booth s POV

My life wasn't always like this you know, I used to have a life, a job, even a girlfriend and I would have still had all that if not for that stupid Russ Keenan.

Russ Keenan was a guy I used to know back in high school, he was tough, buff and everyone was afraid of him me included

even though I wouldn't admit that openly, not that I couldn't hold my own when it came to fights just that Russ was a terror, always aggressive

and never fought fair, I didn't want to ever get into a fight with him like ever, it was rumored that he once fought with a boy and gouged out

his eye, it was never confirmed and no one wanted to be the example that proved the point. After we graduated high school, we all went our

separate ways some of us to college some to jail, I went on to pursue my dream career, law, I got accepted to study law at Hastings Law

School five years later, I heard some word that Russ had become 'better', he now had a family of his own and one day I got to see for myself,

we bumped into each other at a convenience store and from there we started talking, he told me about his wife Heather and his two boys

Jake and Timothy, I told him about my job, Rebecca and the planned wedding, from there we kind of started talking and then we exchanged addresses and phone numbers, we visited each other regularly so it didn't surprise me one day when I heard a loud knock on the door and

opened it to find Russ standing there what surprised me however were his looks, he looked thin and so pale it was a wonder he was still alive,

he was shivering even though it wasn't cold out and he was whimpering and clutching at his lower abdomen as if in some unseen pain, I ushered

him into my house, if I had known what would have happened that night, I would have thrown him out but I didn't so he came in anyway but he didn't stop shivering even though I had turned up the heater and then we started talking

"Russ, Russ..." I had to shake him a little to grab his attention

"...man what's wrong?"

"Seel I...I need some help" his words came out slurred so I just figured he was drunk

"Yeah anything man..." at that, Russ retrieved a syringe with a clear liquid from his shirt pocket

"...whoa Russ what's that?"

"It s my medication"

"Well why do you need my help?"

"Cause I m shaking too much if I try to take it, I might not hit a vein and I need a steady hand"

"You sure that s medication?"

"Of course I m sure what the hell else could it be?"

"...I don't know"

"Look enough with the questions already, you gonna help me or not?"

"Yeah ok..." I answered unsure of what exactly he wanted from me and then understanding suddenly hit me

"...Russ you want me to...to inject you with that?"

"Well yeah"

"Jeez Russ I don't know"

"Come on man I need help and you're the only one I got" he looked so pitiful I didn't feel up to refusing him, so I took the syringe from him, he

rolled up his sleeves and then I saw some odd puncture wounds like track marks but I ignored them after all he just told me what he had in the

syringe was medication so I helped him tie the tourniquet just below his wrist then he pointed to a not so punctured part of his wrist

"Right here Seel right here" I didn't know how to tell him I hadn't done this before so I just tried to inject him but my hand was shaky and

sweaty due to nervousness and the syringe slipped and the needle got stuck in my left wrist

"Damn " I said

"What happened..." he turned and saw the syringe in my wrist and let out a loud scream"...shit what have you done all I said was help me

shit! That was some special medicine now look what you've..." I cut him off, I was scared because I didn't know what kind of drug it was and if it might have some negative side effects on me

"Look man I haven't done this before so just shut up and calm down ok..." I tried to calm down and take the syringe from my wrist but my

arm was still shaking and then I accidentally pushed the plunger about a mil past, I felt the cool liquid go down my veins and I tried to ignore

it, then I finally managed to give Russ his shot and then ten minutes later I started feeling light headed I shook my head but the feeling

didn't stop, I thought it might be the 'special medicine' but I also tried to remember if I d had anything to drink but my mind had gone

all fuzzy...wow I felt so numb...so free and happy, I absolutely loved this feeling

"Um...Russ ..."

"Yeah" he answered his head lolling backwards onto the couch, I barely noticed that my own head was also lolling back

"...what exactly kind of special medicine was that?"

"Oh you know ecstasy, acid the usual"

"...but I thought you said it was medicine" I couldn't even bring myself to be angry I was just enjoying this new light feeling

"Yeah it's my medicine, my sanity drug" he laughed and even though what he said wasn't funny I laughed as well it just felt like the

right thing to do

"It feels so good...so light"

"Dude..." then we both started laughing hard, if I knew what would happen in the next six weeks I wouldn t have laughed so hard...or would

I? I really don't know now that I think about it, within six weeks I had cleaned out my account, lost my job and then Becca threw me out

because she said she couldn't deal with my mood swings the bitch, didn't she understand that all I wanted was to have that happy feeling all

the time well I guess no one understood.

So here I am now, working for Artie, a bastard I don't like as a night shift mechanic in a crappy side of town, speaking of I d better get

going, I was going to need that pay-check miss Red-head's money wasn t going to last forever, with that thought I managed to hoist myself

up from my stupid couch and then went out into the night. It was going to be a long night luckily for me I had a little something to make it

go quicker and fun.

A/N: So? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here s chapter 3

Disclaimer; Oh yeah I almost forgot this one

1: I don't own Bones

2: It is the property of Hart Hanson and Fox

3: All this disclaimer crap is really beginning to annoy me!

Chapter 3: Tempe s POV

I was inside Cam's car and she had turned on the heat but I was still shivering, I wasn't cold not at all I was just plain scared even though we

were about eight blocks away from where the incident had occurred, Cam turned and noticed I was still shaking then the onslaught of

questions began

"B, are you ready to tell me what happened now?" she had been asking me this same question only phrased differently at intervals and my

answer had been no, it was still no. I couldn't bring myself to talk so I just shook my head

"Well you are scared shitless that much I can see and you won't stop being that way until you tell someone, that is me what happened so tell

me damn it!" it was like that was all the motivation I needed as I snapped and screamed

"You really want to know don t you?..."

"Yes I do, tell me"

"...ok fine, I ll tell you, I was robbed at gunpoint by a crack head who might have shot me at anytime ok that s what happened, that s what s

scaring me shitless, the fact that I could have died this night at the hands of a crack hungry man" I was breathing hard now and not

surprisingly I was feeling better

"Oh B, I m so sorry I didn't..."

"No it s ok, it s not your fault..."I said calming down and realizing that I was transferring all my fear in form of anger to Cam when she was

just trying to help me "...I m sorry for yelling at you when all you were doing was trying to help, I guess I m just angry at myself"

"...wait a minute 'angry at yourself'?"

"Yeah I mean how could I have let such a thing happen to me, I should have seen him coming, I should have been more watchful of my

surroundings instead of busying myself with my phone, I..." I let out a shaky tired breath

"Hey...hey now don't go down that road, don't you go blaming yourself or nothing ok? It wasn't your fault that some crack hungry guy decided

to rob you ok so just stop blaming yourself, its not like you're psychic that you would have known the future and where to and not to go so

just..." I cut her off

"...still I should have"

"Stop ok, you're just scared and now you're self hating in order to quell your fear, you know what, you are coming to stay at my place at

least for tonight"

"Cam I shouldn't" although I was happy she had suggested this because I just couldn't see myself going into my dark, lonely apartment tonight

without thinking someone would come out of the dark and shoot me

"No B you should and you will there's no use arguing I m driving and we are both going to my place ok"

"Cam I wouldn't want to cause you any inconveniences"

"Look you wouldn't be inconveniencing me in any way, in fact you would be doing me a favor it s been way too long since I ve had company

over and my apartment's been a little lonely lately, it would be nice to have a girlfriend over it'll just be like a sleepover" she was

smiling now and it was infectious so I smiled too

"Thanks

"You're welcome"

SBTBSBTBSBTBSBTBSBTB

The next day, we went to work, we both had offices at St Agnes healing center where we also worked with other psychologists like

ourselves, chiropractors, therapists Et cetera now when we walked into the main upstairs lounge, we saw Andy, Ken, Anna, Megan and other

people, we thought that something had gone wrong in the whole office but when we looked closer we noticed that all these people had one

thing in common, they were all psychologists and they were all gathered around a man whom we immediately recognized as Dr Gordon Wyatt,

world renowned psychologist who had conducted studies on not only human subjects but also animals and had published more articles and

won more awards than any of us would ever hope for in our lives...combined. The minute I and Cam stepped in closer to listen in on what he

was saying, he turned his attention on us and gave us both icy stares

"Well thank you doctors for gracing us with your presence" he turned back to resume his announcement, I made to speak but he held up

his hand to silence me, it worked

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the impromptu entry of those two doctors..."he said this while motioning to us with a jerk

of his head"...I have been asked to appoint to *ten doctors amongst yourselves with the post of ward for ten troubled patients for the purpose

of scientific study and accurate documentation of study results*, these patients will come from anywhere ranging from shelters, police

stations and the likes, it is your job to study them as they rehabilitate and try to adjust to a more sophisticated and organized environment

than they are used to, you are to view them as subjects and nothing more and at the end of this exercise, your information will be put to

good use hence the reason I stress the fact that it must be accurately documented while you yourselves would have gained invaluable

work experience and an in depth view into the human mind with regards to adaptation, this study will be conducted in a secluded area which

will not be disclosed to all of you as you might have guessed it shall only be disclosed to the select few of you who have been chosen...ok now

let s hear the names of those lucky doc's..."he retrieved a sealed envelope from his outer pocket and opened it"...um let s see um Dr Camille

Saroyan, Dr Andy Ridely, Dr Anna Appleby, Dr Temperance Brennan, Dr Ken Marks, Dr Vaughn Sloane, Dr Annabelle Sullivan, Dr Kimberley

Hastings, Dr Chase Richards, Dr Kate Banks" we all filed out and he dismissed the rest that didn't get picked "...well I guess congratulations

are in order so congratulations, well then the location of this exercise is at Slewyen Village, I guess you all know where it is and if you don't

well that s your problem, you are all to report here packed and ready on the twenty-fourth of this month that is...um one week from now

so you all have seven days to prepare yourselves mentally for this exercise..."with that he got up from the chair he was sitting on and in a

lighter tone he said"...well then let s go meet your unfortunate patients."

Wait was he joking because I really couldn't tell

A/N: So? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; You got my note from previous chapters so...

Disclaimer; As usual

1: I don t own bones

2: It is the property of Hart Hanson and Fox

3: Did I mention this is annoying?

Chapter 4: Booth s POV

How the hell did I end up here?. Gosh, I never should have gone back to Mickey for seconds last night, how foolish of me, I should have seen

that goddamn patrol car down the alley but nooo I didn't next thing I know Mick's running up the alley while I m being hustled into the back

of a damn police car and taken to jail and now here I am in this big, humongous building filled with stupid shrinks, how ridiculous them taking

me to a shrink what do they think I ll do bawl out all my feelings and promise to do no wrong? anyways it's not like I m the only one being

brought here, they also got my jail partner whom I had yet to find out his name and a number of other guys that I didn't know and didn't care

to find out, all I wanted was for this nightmare to be over so I could go home but it seemed like that wasn't happening anytime soon...I raised

my head when I heard a group of people mumbling immediately we entered a large room that looked like a conference room but one that didn't

have all those fancy big tables and fancy chairs instead what it had was some pastel colored sofas, some lounge chairs and a water dispenser

where was this, Martha's home?. The people mumbling were a mixture of men and women all looking very work-y in their jackets and skirt suits

in different shades of grey, I was still looking when my eye caught on a woman, she was reddish-brown haired wore dark grey colored skirt and

a fitted jacket with an inner cream colored camisole, flat heeled black shoes that did nothing to hide her height or the fact that she had

lovely, long legs she looked familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen her that is until I looked at her face, her complexion was creamy

and pale, she had small pink soft looking lips her nose was cute and...this was the one that got me, her eyes, they were the brightest

blue I had ever seen, they looked like orbs in which someone had caught the blueness of the bluest ocean and put them in her eyes to

captivate all and I got to say I was held...that was when I remembered the eyes from that I.D card last night shit! This was the red-haired

lady from last night, the one I robbed what did her I.D say her name was Tempa...no wait Tempe...Temperance, Temperance Brennan, I

warned her not to call the cops but I guess she wasn't as scared as I thought, she must have seen my face when I turned back to look at her

last night...stupid...stupid...stupid, maybe if I put my head down she won't recognize me but how would that be possible she probably

described me to the police so she would definitely know my face even if I hid it in my hands, maybe I could run away but I looked back

and saw that the doors were being manned by burly looking security guards...oh my God, what have I gotten myself into? I never should have

stolen from her, I should have waited until I got my next paycheck or just plain borrowed money from Artie. I was still ranting in my head

when she looked at me, I mean she actually made eye contact, I was about to bolt for the door when she casually looked away, it was as if

...as if she didn t even know who I was or what I had done to her, okay if she didn't report me and I m not in some kind of drug induced

hallucination cause that would be so wild, then why the hell was I brought here. As if on cue to answer my question, a man walked in from the door which we had come

in through, he was probably middle aged or at the least sixty, he had graying hair at his temples and an averagely large gut, he was a tall

man and that added with his weight made him look big, he was putting on a grey checkered sweater, black trousers and black shiny dress

shoes, he looked just as work-y as the rest of the people in the room he started addressing the group of people huddled on the opposite

side of the room

"Ladies and gentlemen..." wait what he had a British accent, ok now I was convinced he was either one of these shrinks or a doctor of some

kind how clich a British shrink, I had to stifle the giggle that threatened to erupt from my mouth "...without further delay, I d like to

introduce you to your subjects..." whoa wait what, if I d heard him right he'd just said 'subjects', I know I m a bum and all but don't you say

subjects when you're talking experiments "...they will be your assignments for the duration of the aforementioned exercise, so for the next

ten weeks, you will be required to study them closely, don't worry about security, we have already taken caution as of that aspect, so why

don't we have a meet and greet shall we, as I call out your names, I will call out and point out your allocated subject and you will move forward

and formally and in a civilized manner introduce yourselves...so I start with Dr Camille Saroyan, meet Theodore Baggins, a homeless man who

has been living on the streets since the age of 16..." at this a woman moved forward and then introduced herself to a man who was standing

to my right

"...Dr Temperance Brennan meet Seeley Booth, confirmed cocaine user as of about 4-5 months ago" hey whoa, how the hell did they get

that detailed info on me I bet they talked to Becca damn government officials, while I was cursing the government in my head the red-haired

doctor had approached me and was standing right in front of me I thought she just said something so I asked

"What?"

"I said what s your name?" she said trying to look calm, what the hell did she mean by what s your name? didn't she just hear that old guy

call out my name

"That guy just said it or didn't you hear?" I said trying to make her cringe, she didn't this woman must be a very patient person, I was careful

to make my voice deeper if she didn't know who I was then I wasn't going to give her a tell by letting her remember my voice but I don't think

it worked because she tensed for a second but then regained herself

"His name is Dr Gordon Wyatt by the way..." ok now I was confused who was she talking about I think she saw my confused expression so she

clarified

"...the old guy I mean and yes I did hear him but now I m asking you, I only want to establish a line of communication between us that s all" her

voice sounded sincere so I gave her a break

"Seeley, my name is Seeley Joseph Booth"

"Ok Seeley my name is Dr Temperance Joy Brennan" she said and held out her hand for a handshake, I took it cautiously and was about to

shake it when she clenched my hand tighter and a flicker of something like fear or was it anger? flashed through her face, she was studying

the tattoo on my right wrist like it was the answer to the meaning of life she dropped my hand and I shoved them into my pockets, I swear she

looked like she was about to run away and in that moment, I knew she knew who I was but I wasn't sure how so I stared back at her expecting

her to do something irrational like scream and run but she surprised me, she quietly turned back and walked away, by now Dr Wyatt was

done listing out names so everyone had retreated to their sides of the room, leaving us 'subjects' on the opposite side, I couldn't help but

look at this woman who had just seen the person who robbed her at 'gunpoint' and all she could do was turn and walk away, she was really

trying to stay calm.

Then the police officer who had brought us all in was now approaching to see us out of the building and into the waiting police van outside,

as we were lead out, I remembered the doctors words 'your subjects', I knew that whatever was going to happen, I wasn't gonna like it one

bit and I had a feeling neither would my forced colleagues.

A/N: So? 


End file.
